Tell Me The Truth
by I-don't-know013
Summary: Takes place just after S2 E14 "love in the time of Hydra". Rated m for later on chapters, and because im parinoid. Coulson had an issue with trust so when he decided not to tell them where Skye was he was both right and wrong, ether way he would regret it until the day he dies. "skye kidnaped and tortured, but later on rescued" (sorry bad at summery) spoilers for second half of S2.
1. Chapter 1: Lost connection

**A/N: **Hey. So this is my very first fanfiction story of any sort so please don't be too harsh, but constructive critsism I will gladly accept, and if you see any mistakes tell me and i will try to fix them if i can.** I hope at lest 1 person will enjoy this fanfic. thinking of making it around 5 chapters, probibly Skye being tortured. Don't worry through she will be rescued not a fan of unhappy endings. And tell me if I didn't use any of the tags right so I can fix the right away.**  
I** should be posting a chapter every saturday or friday exept holidays maybe.  
****Rated m for later on chapters, so don't like, don't read.******

**oh wait one more thing this fic takes place just after season 2 episode 14 "love in the time of hydra"   
****so enjoy. **

**Disclamer: I do not own AoS****.(oh well)**

* * *

Tell Me The Truth

Chapter 1:where did she go?

He walked into the room with everyone asking him the same question, "where's Skye?"

"That's classified." he responded with a straight face, hoping no one would ask further into the subject. Then walking off to this office, not realising agent May was following him.

"Where is she?" May said bursting through the door, expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry, but did its classified not mean anything to you." agent Coulson said with a stern look.

"She's safe right?" she said not showing emotion.

"Yes, and you will be able to talk to her soon. Now if you'd please." He said pointing to the door, hoping she would leave not wanting to deal with her. He also wanted some privacy to have a chat with Skye before letting the team see her.

Agent May walked out of the door arms crossed in frustration, knowing she wouldn't be getting an answer.

As she walked down the hall towards the cockpit ignoring the rest of the team and there questions about Skye's warabouts. Not just because she was annoyed and frustrated, but also because she didn't have an answer and she didn't want to disappoint the team.

"Do you think she's OK?" Simmons quietly whispered, worried for her friend.

"I hope so," Fitz answered hoping it was true. "Coulson would tell us if something had happened to Skye... right." there was a long pause, after followed by everyone walking back to what they had been working on before the interruption.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed until Coulson's voice rang out through the plane.

"Team, I have someone who wants to talk to you." Within seconds the entire team was waiting outside Coulson's office, they knew it had something too do with Skye.

Coulson was blocking the door to his office; he wanted everyone to walk in all at once. As soon as everyone was gathered he opened the door and lead all the agents through it.

Fitz and Simmons' faces light up with excitement and the rest of the team filled with relief as son as they saw Skye's face on the monitor of the big screen, where they found Skye filled with excitement and anxious to talk to everyone.

"Skye!" Was heard loudly thought out the room.

"Hey, everyone!" Skye replied

In that second May realized it was Skye her training kicked in and she started to focus on the background behind Skye. Unfortunately agent May only saw wood indicating she was in a wooden cabin.

"Where are you?" Bobbie said before May had a chance to focus back on Skye, still trying to figure out where the hacker had been.

She hesitated and glanced at Coulson, Skye was clearly hiding something, May thought to herself, and she knew Bobbie could tell as well. Then it hit her all of those questions were rehearsed, May thought quietly showing no emotion on her face trying not to alert the others.

The questions and talking went on for a while until Coulson interfered and told everyone to get out except for Simmons, because she had to explain to Skye about the gloves that helps Skye control her powers, but Simmons wanted privacy when she wanted to talk about the side affects of the gloves.

* * *

Bobbie and May approached Coulson determined to get answer about the condition with Skye.

Coulson was searching through the refrigerator looking for something to drink, he grabbed a beer and closed the refrigerator only to turn around and see agent May and Bobbie, with there arms crossed and a look on their face, that said everything Coulson needed to know to figure out that they knew he was lying.

"May I help you?" Coulson said trying to seem professional.

"Where is she Coulson, we know your lying and you better tell us or-" agent May said before being in interrupted but Simmons calling out sounding panicked and worried.

"Coulson something's happening!" Simmons yelled again.

Coulson ran as fast ad he could to see what the problem was. When Coulson, May and Bobbie entered the room they saw Simmons just pointing to the screen so the three agents looked at the screen

"Where is Skye?" Coulson said sounding concerned and looking at Simmons demanding an explanation. The rest of the team was left speechless as soon as they saw the screen.

Then just after he said that Skye picked up her laptop pointed the camera at herself looking clearly panicked.

"Coulson-" was all she said before a masked man appeared behind her causing her to drop the laptop in order to protect herself. The camera broke, and the entire team was left in the dark about their hacker's condition. All they knew was she was by herself being attacked by a man in a mask.

Everyone turned to Coulson demanding an explanation.

**A/n: yeah, first chapter done tell me what you think. (all more important A/N at the top of the page.) **


	2. Chapter 2: why me

A/N: same stuff as M for a reason don't like don't read, etc. takes place after s2 e14. torture sceen in this chapter. thats about it. Enjoy.  
Disclamer: i own nothing :(

* * *

Tell me the truth

Chapter 2: why me

After what seemed like ages to Skye, she finally knocked out her attacker with a roundhouse kick.

She ran over to get laptop again hoping to get help.

"Shit" she whispered to herself in frustration when she realized that the camera was broken. Then there was a sudden loud sound and everything went black before she could even turn her head to see where the sound came from.

* * *

Skye woke up with her head pounding, when she went to put her hands to her head she couldn't. Skye opened her eyes only to see that she was tied to the chair using zip ties, and the chair was bolted into the floor.

She tried to take in her surroundings, but she couldn't concentrate that well, from being hit so hard in the head that she got knocked out cold, and there was no light or windows so she couldn't see a thing in the pitch-black room.

A couple of minutes later Skye could hear two people outside of her cell. When the door opened, the sudden light blinded her. After her eyes had adjusted she saw two figures in front off the light from the hallway. One of the figures was much bigger than the other one, which was about average size. After the bigger figure turned on the lights she realized that she was underground in some sort of warehouse.

The bigger man walked up to her and punched her right in the jaw. Not being able to do anything else she just spat blood at them. She instantly regretted it when the man clenched his fist in anger and was ready to throw another punch. Just before he could the smaller man stopped him and told him to move away from the girl.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Skye said

The man simply looked at her then took a small knife he had in his pocket and stabbed Skye in the shoulder.

She hissed out in pain. Then It all made sense to her, she was kidnapped and the small man was her interrogator and he would torture her in order to get shield Intel. Like in the movies. Skye panicked a little at the though, but she would never let that happen, Skye thought to herself. She knew not to give people information; she just hoped that it's all they wanted.

"Looks like it works" the smaller man said to the bigger man.

Skye thought about what the man had said for a moment and realized that nothing was shaking, and she was freaking out, but she didn't want to show it.

"W…what happened to my powers?" Skye asked shocked.

"We gave you a...stimulant." the man answered with a huge grin across his face.

"We wouldn't want a natural disaster to occur in here." The man said evilly.

Skye looked at the two men, they both knew her name and about her powers well enough that they were able to find a way to suppress it.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Skye asked again.

"Who are we?" The man laughed at the question. Skye thought the man was crazy, why was he laughing?

Then the man took out a roll of duck tape, ripped a small piece off and put it over Skye's mouth.

"What we want is your powers. We want to...recreate them." the man said fascinated at the idea. Skye was just sick to her stomach. What they wanted was undetectable time bombs, she thought to herself.

"But unfortunately we cannot study the DNA enough. Since they can control the vibration of objects they break the equipment. But combined with the sedative it's not powerful enough to weponize. So we need your full co-operation so the DNA is in check, and so it's not raging, but also so it's not active." The small man explained.

"So... will you comply?" the man was now inches away from Skye's face. He ripped the tape from Skye's mouth so he could get an answer.

"FUCK YOU!" Skye shouted. Not thinking about the consciences but also did not care; she would never give these people what they wanted.

The man took hold of the knife that was still sitting in Skye's shoulder and twisted it causing Skye to tense and cry out in pain. Skye may be a shield agent but she was not trained in these types of situations, so she tried not to show her emotions or pain.

The man just tisked at her "Now, just remember you can reconsider at any time" the man got up, taking his knife with him and snapped. Immediately the bigger man walked up to Skye and punched her in the face. He grabbed a knife that was lying on a table next to Skye. He jabbed it into Skye's thigh making her cry out in pain. He then took the knife out and shoved it into Skye's stomach, but not deep enough to kill her.

Skye was now holding back tears and the torture had just begun.

After an hour or two of screaming and struggling Skye was exhausted and tears were now screaming down her face. She was bleeding in almost every place on her body imaginable, the two men had left the room and left her in the complete dark all by herself. Skye couldn't resist the urge to sleep.

Skye was woken up by a splash of cold water on her face, and when her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the bigger figured man standing over her this time with a tasor and she was already trying to fight back tears and the part of her that wanted to give in and make the pain stop.

* * *

A/N: 2 chaptrs down:) tell me what think.


	3. Chapter 3: tratior

A/N: same stuff as before. this chapter is a little shorter (okay a lot shorter) but still good hopfully. so enjoy :)

diclamir: **I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Tell Me The Truth

Chapter 3

Coulson's team stood speechless after they saw one of there team members under attack, looking at him for answers.

"Coulson, want to tell us where Skye it's now?" May said filling the silence.

"Y...yeah right." Coulson said still shocked from the video. He walked around his desk and took a seat in his chair. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I sent Skye away for many reasons, so she could get a handle on her powers, but also because she was being blackmailed." Everyone's faces went from shocked to confused.

"So then why all the bloody secrecy, wouldn't Skye be safer with all of us?" Hunter said with a thick accent.

"I had reason to believe that there was a mole both blackmailing and selling Skye out a to the people that want her." Coulson said with a concerned look on his face.

"Who exactly wants her, and for what?" Bobbie asked

"An unknown organisation." there was a long pause before Coulson started speaking again.

"They want to recreate Skye's powers and put them into soldiers" as Coulson finished everyone's expression changed, now everyone was worried for Skye.

* * *

A couple of hours have past and the team was now doing everything in their power to find where Skye had gone.

Coulson, Jemma, Fitz, and Bobbie had gone to where Coulson had been keeping Skye. When they got there everyone stood speechless as they saw the once hideout where their friend had been, was blown to bits.

"Well FitzSimmons do your thing" Coulson said looking at them.

They got to work releasing their little flying drones. After a minute of silence sleepy found something, Simmons ran over and picked up the scraped pieces of the explosive. The only thing visible the picture of an eagle.

* * *

Back at the bus Mack was talking to the real shield on a secure phone when he heard someone coming. He quickly put away the phone that was hidden under the hood of the car.

"Whom were you talking to?" May asked surprising Mack, but he didn't show it.

"What...oh just uh thinking out loud." Mack said as convincing as possible.

"Oh...ok." may replied. Then walked off.

Mack waited a couple of seconds to make sure she was gone, before leaving.

May was waiting around the corner waiting for Mack to leave. When he was gone may quickly walked over to the car opened the hood of the car and searched for whatever Mack was acting suspicious about. After a while of looking May found what looked like a communication device, with the image of an eagle that wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What are you doing?" Mack asked. Catching May off guard.

* * *

As Jemma was inspecting the explosive, Coulson got a call from May saying that Mack was reporting on them to another organization with the symbol of the eagle.

Seconds after one of the drones found something else a security camera. Fitz retrieved the data and was about to show it to the team.

"Wait so this will show everything that happened when Skye was captured." Bobbie asked concerned that she would appear on the video.

The Coulson, Jemma, Fitz watched as they saw Skye defend herself only to be knocked out by more incoming soldiers with the emblem of a eagle. Then Bobbie had walked in and started talking to one of the man standing around. Everyone immediately looked at Bobbie.

"Look guys l-". "Your a traitor?!" Simmons spat out cutting Bobbie off. While Coulson pulled the ICER gun out and pointed at her.

Bobbie immediately took out a device and pressed the button, just before Coulson shot her. Moments later the _Real S.H.I.E.L.D_ burst through the door and windows and shot the team down using ICERs.

* * *

May and Hunter were looking at Mack who was handcuffed to the staircase unconscious, they had a brawl that lasted a couple of minutes, before May had knocked Mack flat on his ass.

Then May heard something outside; she walked over to the cargo ramp but was shot down by ICER gun from more off the _Real S.H.I.E.L.D_. They moved up the ramp and shot hunter and untied Mack.

* * *

A/N: chapter 3 down tell me waht you think


	4. Chapter 4: losing everything

A/N: same stuff as before, thank you sooooooo much to the person that reviewed first, it means a lot, and yes i do plan to continue at least 3 more chapters maybe. so yeah hope you enjoy this chapter (felt a little evil when writing it)

disclaimer: iiiiiiiiiiii ooooowwwwwnnnnn nnnnnooooottttthhhhhiiiinnnnggg! nada, zip, zero

* * *

Tell Me The Truth

The skinny figured man walked into the room. She still didn't know his name so she decided to call him S.I.M. (skinny interrogator man) but she kept this to herself.

It had almost been almost a whole week since she was kidnapped, everything hurt, and they broke her she was begging for them to stop, to kill her, she even considered giving them what they wanted a couple of times, but never did, she would not betray her team again and show them that she was tough, that she could take care of herself.

As S.I.M walked in he took a good long look at Skye.

"Hello Skye." The man said grinning.

'Hello' after what he did to the all he says is hello, Skye thought to herself.

Skye didn't know how she looked but if she looked half as bad as she felt then she would never want to be seen again.

"This is your last chance to reconsider, or well have to switch our… methods, and it won't be pretty."

Skye thought for a second 'how could it possibly get worse' she didn't want to find out but she had no other choice.

"Well what's the answer?" S.I.M said starting to get impatient.

Skye quickly shook her head. S.I.M looked down at her and then reached into his pocket and took out something that resembled a contact; Skye quickly closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. When it didn't come Skye slowly opened her eyes but that's when the man leaped on her, forced her eyes open and shoved the clear contacts onto her eyes. Then put a small fabric like she of metal on the back of her ears and left the room.

* * *

After a minute of struggling and fear, Skye finally decided to open her eyes but found every thing black 'what the fuck did he do to me' Skye repeated to herself. Then Skye noticed she couldn't hear anything as well, she started to panic even more and didn't stop until sleep overcame her.

She started begging pleading for the people to fix her, then all of a sudden she could hear, she was overjoyed took in everything she possibly could before the mans horrible voice echoed thought the room.

"So have you… reconsidered." The man said with a tone that frightened Skye, and made her stomach churn.

Skye thought about it for a moment realizing what would happen if she said no, but then also thinking of her team thought that they would cookie for her soon.

"Never." Skye said through clenched teeth. Afraid that she would loose her hearing again, and so the man tisked her put the device back on Skye's ears and left the room, ignoring Skye's pleas and curses.

It has now been three full days Skye has been sitting on the chair, the only times sh

* * *

e was able to stretch her legs is when a guard brought her to the bathroom. She got very little food, and water when they decided to give her some.

As the guard brought her to the bathroom the same times everyday she had now memorized the root 'left, down stairs, and one more right into the bathroom.

As she was making her way to the bathroom the guard had tripped on the stairs falling, talking Skye with him. Skye managed to land on top of the guard and was uninjured, while the man lay unconscious under Skye.

Skye quickly got up and jumped over her tied wrists, so she could undo the knot with her teeth. As soon as she was unbound, reached into her eye and pulled out the contacts, then the device on her ears. She took a moment to take everything in loving that she had all her senses back. Then quickly and cautiously ran to find the exit.

Skye searched and searched trying to find any sort of exit, window, or a trash shoot anything to escape the wretched place, and all while trying not to be seen.

* * *

After 5 or 10 minutes of looking, Skye found a room with a window leading outside, she ran towards it heart thumping loudly in her chest, already feeling the cool air, so close to freedom. Not wasting any time Skye tried to break the glass with her elbow only to see to her disappointment that the window was a fake, nothing more that a picture.

As the pieces shattered before her only to reveal a cement wall crushed her. Skye sank down to her knees tears now flowing freely out of her eyes thinking how cruel someone had to be, to put freedom in front of her only to have it taken away, have all her hopes and dreams crushed within seconds, to take away everything someone had left, to make them give in to there worst nightmares and do anything for freedom.

When Skye had come back from her thoughts. She hit the ground with a thud and had the cold concrete room go black in front of her.

* * *

A/N: mwahahahahaha (oh and sorry about the line breake thingis i love them, but not obssesed, (well maybe just a little) anyway chapter 4 down tell me what you think (or don't its really up to you) but please consider.


	5. Chapter 5: planing everything

A/N: same stuff as before, sorry but this chapter is really short like half the length of my shortest chapter but still important. Oh and thank you so much to the people that reviewed fav and followed this fanfic means a lot .

disclamir: i own nothing

so enjoy:)

* * *

Coulson is seated again in a interrogation room, his interrogation room on the BUS. The real SHIELD had put a new team on the bus but kept Coulson around to separate the team and because he knows more about it than any one else. Right now the BUS was parked and they were trying to get Intel that only Coulson had knowledge of, Intel that they needed. As the group tried as hard as possible to get any info out of Coulson, but was unable to.

The questions they asked were unusual to Coulson 'are there any other secret organizations' or 'who else would be interested in the gifted index' many of the questions were related.

After a while Coulson put the pieces together, 'they didn't want info to protect the world but to get Skye back.'

"Where is Skye, and what happened to her?" Coulson said causing the group to have shocked expressions confirming that Coulson was right.

Then a man walked in he used a cane to help him walk, and he was no one from the group of people.

"Who are you?" Coulson said as the man took a seat across from him.

"I am the leader of this entire organization," the man answered.

"What is this organization?" Coulson said leaning back into his chair.

"We are an organization that focuses on protecting the land and people from threats like Hydra." The man said calmly.

"Well you see there is already a organization that does all those things and more so if you don't mind I would like to get back to doing all of those things, thank you very much." Coulson said leaning closer to the man and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but we cannot let you go, but don't worry we'll be keeping the world in working order." the man replied before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Wait, your looking for Skye right, let me and my team help locate her after all she is on my team and a familiar face won't hurt." Coulson said with desperation, he hated being on the sidelines not being able to do anything, and he wanted to see Skye again more than anything, he needed to know she would be ok.

"We'll consider it." was all the man said before leaving.

Coulson started thinking he was not going to let this organization have Skye, who knows what they're going to do to her. Coulson had a plan but if it were going to work he would need help. He only had one person in mind that could do it... the only person that thought of Skye as more than just family.

* * *

chapter 5 down tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6: scared of everything

a/n: same stuff as before.  
so sorry for the short chapter but I'm having trouble writing the next chapter so here is this little side chapter so I didn't leave you guys/girls hanging. this is the last chapter that Skye gets torture. slight mention of past abuse. so enjoy

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Tell me the truth

Skye felt a hand on her face and immediately turned her head away from the  
touch and started to tremble, but then the hand pushed her head back to  
hold it in place. The contacts that prevented her from seeing were pulled  
out, and the device on her ears taken off.

Skye was over joyed for a second until S.I.M came into her point of view  
and she immediately started to tremble with fear again. In Skye entire life  
she thought she couldn't be more afraid than the parents that well...  
weren't nice to her. Was how she liked to put It, but that all changed  
thought the week.

S.I.M just stood there and looked at her.  
"Have you had enough?" he said quietly

"Fuck you!"

For over a week that's all she has given him, and he was fed up of hearing  
those words.

"Fine, have it your way then." he said through gritted teeth.  
S.I.M turned to the table beside him and took a small knife off of it, he  
turned to Skye and opened all the words that e previously made, and some  
more small ones around her neck, arms, and legs.

Skye had tears streaming down from her eyes and begged many times for him  
to stop but only would if she let them make an army of super powered humans.

When S.I.M was finished he took a step back and asked the question again,  
as if the answer would be different.

"Never." Skye said weakly and full of fear.

He punched her in the face one last time, forced the contacts back onto her  
eyes and put the device on her ears, then left. Leaving Skye scared and terrified of everything around her.

* * *

A/N: again so sorry for the short chapter but I promise to have the next chapter next week.


	7. Chapter 7: finally

A/N: the chapter you were all waiting for (sorry for the long wait)  
same stuff as the first chapter. so enjoy

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

tell me the truth chapter 7

Coulson was sitting in a jet with Fitz as there technical expert, Simmons as a medic to treat any injuries Skye or anyone else could have, and Bobbie to well... keep an eye on Coulson and his team, along with all the fire power they would need to be able to take the base leaving no survivors.

the plane that Coulson was on soon landed and everyone quickly got into positions ready for anything that they could face. soon after sounds of gunfire they were contacted to move forward and attack the base from behind. a couple of people went towards the wall and placed a device on it then retreated back behind some cover and waited for the object to blow a hole in the wall. when it did the team moved in Fitz telling them where to go after getting the blue prints for the building. Fitz lead them to a spot where there were a lot of people so their small team could help lower the resistance against the main team fighting most of the people in the base.

after they took all the people in the room out Fitz lead them to several rooms where Skye could possible be. Coulson growing more and more nervous and anxious that they wouldn't find her. after a couple minutes of looking Fitz noticed a something strange about a corridor on the first floor, so he directed Coulson and the team to it.

"Fitz, I don't see anything why would you lead us to a dead end?" Coulson said through his frustration.

"keep looking there should be something." Fitz responded

the fighting soon stopped after they had complete control of the base and everyone was now focused on looking for Skye. Coulson didn't spend long looking at the dead end and eventually stopped to go check on the people in charge for searching the building for Skye, when he got report of them searching the entire building and not finding her, he panicked and convinced himself that she was still here so he wandered back to the dead end, searching everywhere not leaving until he finds Skye. She was ether bruised or cut in every single spot on her body, and she didn't react when they entered the room witch was also a worry for him. When he ran up to Skye and gently cupped her face and tell her that she was going to be okay, she turned away from the touch and looked terrified

'dammit!" Coulson shouted in frustration, as he slammed his fists into the wall in front of him.

"ow!... wait its solid?" he whispered to himself, feeling around the wall Coulson accidentally pressed something and the door swung open. making loud metal noises attracting everyone's attention, causing a big group running over to him.

"Wow, they put a hidden passage at the end of a hall way that leads no where, not so hidden." everyone just gave him that 'seriously' look.

Bobbie held coulson back and told the men with the guns to go first and scout the area. as soon as coulson, Fitz, and simmons heard the all clear they ran down the passage as fast as they could heart pounding in their ears, relief starting to wash over them just of the thought that would be able to see Skye again. As they opened the door at the end of the passage everyone's heart sank to the bottom of their stomach.

"Where's Skye?" Simmons asks knowing very well the answer, tears falling down her face. Coulson looking down holding back tears, but Fitz. Fitz noticed a computer in the room so he ran over to not giving up on skye, and started to search through computer. He may not know as much as skye about computers but he was a rocket science so he knew enough.

"uh... sir you may want to see this." Fitz said getting his hopes up.

"What is it?" Coulson said running over to Fitz

"Skye... she's not in the base, according to this she's here." Fitz said pointing to a spot on the screen.

"Fitz, simmons follow me." coulson said walking towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" simmons said barely being able to hold back a sob, noticing that they were not headed towards the jets.

"well... you won't like it." coulson said looking off in the distance.

"Why have we stopped?" fitz asked in a thick accent

"Because we're here." Coulson replies as a plane started to appear in front of them and when the cargo bay door opened they all saw ward walking out and standing in front of them

"where's Skye" ward asked with a hint of concern on his voice, and as if he never betrayed them.

"Just because you made a semi-cool entrance, don't think we're all buddies now." Fitz commented and along with that Simmons walks up to ward and bitch slaps right across the face

"I deserve that." ward states

"You think." Simmons adds as she slaps him again

"Feel better?" ward says feeling his cheek

Just as Fitz is about to say something else Coulson stops him

"Skye is not at this base she is somewhere else. About an hour's flight so u can work out all your differences on the way because the longer you wait the more danger you put Skye in so I suggest we get a move on, so we can save her." He said looking at fits and Simmons then at ward

"That's if you last that long" and with that Coulson went into the jet.

The plane ride was mostly quiet except when Coulson gave the strategy to raid the base and the questions of why ward was there and why did they need him and lectures from Simmons on how he betrayed them.

When they did reach their destination ward and Coulson rushed in and took everyone out so they could easily get to Skye. They called fits and Simmons, fits once again to guide them to Skye and Simmons as a emergency medic. When Simmons met them in the building misdirected them to the only spot Skye could be. When they reached the door Coulson swung the door open and it made his heart sink in his chest she had bruises everywhere and cuts everywhere else. Skye had not even reacted to there appearance which concerned everyone, Ward went quickly to start to untie her. When coulson went over to her and gently cupped her face and tried to tell her that she was going to be fine but she rejected it she turned away from it and caused everyone to worry even more. When she was untied she punched coulson in the face and started to throw punches aimlessly.

Skye was clearly terrified and she thought that her team was an enemy, But the team didn't know that she had no sight and hearing.

after a while of Skye throwing punches but hitting nothing she collapsed, but ward had caught her just before hitting the ground everyone noticed that she was crying tears were streaming down her face. Realizing that they were short on time because they knew the real S.H.I.E.L.D was going to be there soon. Ward quickly carried Skye to the plane as coulson got it to lift and fly away.

* * *

A/N: yay finally done don't worry like i said there will be another chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: epilogue

A/N: LAST CHAPTER. (less like a chapter more like an epilogue)

Disclaimer: i own nothing

The constant beeping was the only thing keeping them going at first. Then it was the fact that they were starting to get their family back together.

The rest of the team even May who was able to get to them without being followed be the real S.H.I.E.L.D. was lounging around waiting for Skye to get better, and she eventually did.

Skye was having panic attacks quite frequently but after a year they stop, she was better and no longer had PTSD… well maybe a little. She even got her light, funny, bubbly self back but decided to stay out of the field and went back to hacking considering she had gained little control over her powers just enough that she wouldn't bring a building down or hurt herself when she was emotional.

Eventually ward had moved on and left for good this time, Skye and everyone else was still angry at him for betraying them, and didn't really want him around. But they still kinda missed him after he was gone. After that life had gone back to normal, well as normal as it could be being a team of 5 including a superhuman, 2 of the world's dumbest smart people a master assassin and their leader saving people from whatever lies a head.

A/n: that was the very last chapter (tear) hope you all enjoyed it and thank you everyone that reviewed followed and faved it.


End file.
